EL CHALECO BLANCO
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Una visita y las ganas de huir para siempre de ésa mirada que lo persigue a donde va. Le llaman el Implacable pero tiene sus motivos para desear con todo su corazón que todo mortífago q esté vivo, muera...


**EL CHALECO BLANCO**

_by SUMmerEYes _

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecen acá pertenecen a Rowling.

Se prepara para salir. Hoy es sábado y cómo siempre va a visitarla. Por la puerta se asoma la ama de llaves, la Señora Adams.  
- Vas a ir a verla ¿no?  
- Claro que si, hoy es sábado ¿no?  
- Si hijo, lo es. Le tejí una manta, seguro allí donde está no tiene buen abrigo y no es buena idea que se resfríe – le dice y antes de irse le dedica ésa mirada que él odia pero que jamás lo dirá. Porque sabe lo que significa, porque la ve en cada persona que se dirige a él. Porque le recuerda su cruel realidad y resalta más su sed de venganza. Su crueldad. Dicen que es despiadado, que es incansable y que nada puede frenarlo. Y tienen razón porque hasta que todo mortífago esté muerto él no va a poder descansar en paz.

Y se termina de abrigar y sale de su casa. Comienza a caminar pero no nota que el sol brilla, ni que los pájaros cantan. Sólo cuando llega al parque mira a los pequeños que juegan alegremente completamente ajenos al dolor que palpita en su interior. Y sigue caminando pero el recuerdo de ésos niños sigue en su mente y lo tortura. Después de caminar algunas cuadras llega a una acogedora casita. Parece sacada de un cuento infantil. Con su tejado marrón, su frente de ladrillo, sus ventanas con aleros blancos, llenos de flores de colores. Lo único que la diferencia de una casa común es el discreto cartel que tiene en la entrada. Toca la puerta y ésta se abre mágicamente. Él ingresa y empieza a caminar hacia el final del pasillo. Llega a una puerta y la abre sigilosamente y la ve. Hermosa como siempre.  
- Hola amor – le dice y corre a su encuentro, lo besa y la llama de la esperanza se enciende en su pecho pensando que quizás todo vuelve a la normalidad...  
- Hola preciosa - le dice sonriendo y éste es el único lugar donde esto sucede, porque afuera siempre tiene puesta su máscara de crueldad y sufrimiento.  
- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en venir a vernos? El bebe y yo te necesitamos – y le sonríe mientras se dirige a la mesa que allí se encuentra y ésa pequeña llama de esperanza que quedaba se apaga bruscamente  
- El trabajo cariño, sabes que es demandante... – lo dice en tono de disculpa  
- Esta bien, no te preocupes, el bebe está bien y yo todos los días le hablo de ti así no te olvida – Y mientras sigue sonriendo se acerca a una pequeña cuna de donde saca un bebe todo envuelto en una delicada manta celeste - ¿Quieres sostenerlo? Así ves por ti mismo lo grande y pesado que está – y sin esperar respuesta le pasa al bebe, al que él recibe desganado - ¡Cuidado con la cabeza Harry! ¡Lo estás sosteniendo mal!.  
- Perdón – murmura débilmente – Y lo agarra correctamente a la inmóvil figura envuelta en la manta  
-Ah, se ven hermosos, lástima que no tengo una cámara mágica para retratar éste momento – Y de pronto la sonrisa que había estado en sus labios se difumina y con tono enojado le dice – Dámelo Harry, el bebe tiene hambre y yo tengo que alimentarlo – él se lo pasa y ella lo toma rápidamente en brazos y lo apreta bruscamente contra sí.  
- ¿Esta todo bien cariño? – le pregunta al notar el brusco cambio anímico  
- No, claro que no estoy bien, ¿Acaso no lo ves? El bebe y yo necesitamos estar junto a ti como una familia, no en ésta cárcel de cristal  
- Pero, pensé que eras feliz aquí  
- ¿Pensaste? ¿Eso crees? – Y de pronto su respiración se vuelve agitada y comienza a gritar - ¡Claro que eso crees porque para ti es más fácil así, yo sola tengo que hacerme cargo de nuestro hijo! ¡Y no sabes lo difícil que es! ¡Me levanto muchísimas veces a la madrugada para alimentarlo! ¡Y a veces no deja de llorar por horas, cómo ahora y me vuelve loca! – Y lo arroja con brusquedad lejos de ella y éste golpea contra la pared haciendo un ruido sordo y desarmando su abrigo de manta.

En ése momento vienen enfermeros con túnicas color lavanda que la agarran, le hacen tragar una poción y le colocan el conocido chaleco blanco para evitar que se lastime a sí misma. Y luego se van mirándolo con ésa mirada repleta de lástima y condescendencia, ésa misma que él tanto aborrece, se van dejándola sentada, moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás y murmurando incoherencias, y él sólo se queda sentado en la mesa viéndola y ella de pronto retorna a la realidad y lo mira y otra vez le sonríe.  
- No ví que llegaste Harry, ¿Dónde está Ron? – Ante su falta de respuesta – seguro anda por los pasillos besándose con Luna, ¡Éste chico por Merlín! Si sigue así no va a llegar a estudiar todo lo necesario para los TIMOS, todavía no entiende lo importantes que son para nuestro futuro... Además que no pienso dejar que me copie nuevamente mi tarea de Historia de la Magia  
- Claro – responde con voz débil.  
- Acércate a mí Harry, abrázame.

Y él se levanta resignado se sienta junto a ella en el piso y comienza a acariciarla suavemente por las mejillas y ella sigue su monólogo de crítica hacia Ron que no estudia lo suficiente y que eso y que aquello. Hasta que de pronto se aleja de él ignorándolo se acerca al bebe que sigue tirado en el piso donde ella lo arrojó y al lado de su cuerpecito estaba su pequeño bracito  
-¡Harry, Harry, ven ayúdame a salvar a nuestro bebé! – le grita con desesperación y él acude, le coloca nuevamente el brazo al pequeño muñeco de plástico que en su mente es su bebe y lo envuelve primorosamente nuevamente en su manta celeste y lo coloca en su cuna, y ella se para y comienza a cantarle suavemente una canción de cuna y está ida, lejos de la realidad, cantándole una nana a su pequeño hijo...

Y él no la culpa por evadirse de la realidad. De meterse en ésa pequeña fantasía y quedarse ahí, donde es feliz. Donde todo todavía es perfecto. Y una lágrima cae por su mejilla. Y ahí está ella otra vez, en su mundo. Alejada de todo lo que le hace mal. Con su bebé. Ése mismo que mortífagos mataron frente a sus ojos antes de torturarla hasta que perdió la razón.

Y sale de allí con su corazón en la mano. Mientras repudia a cada mortífago que pisó la faz de la tierra y que destruyó a la hermosa mujer que era su esposa, matándole a su pequeño hijo y destrozando su felicidad para siempre. Ella era la razón por la que él se convirtió en implacable en el trabajo. Se lo debe, ya que fue incapaz de defenderlos, de protegerlos... Y sale más decidido que nunca a acabar con todos y cada uno, mientras eleva una silenciosa plegaria por su mujer, pidiendo perdón y ayuda para ella...

_Porque cada uno todavía tiene que luchar contra sus propios demonios._


End file.
